runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Godless
The Godless is an organization founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn, and co-founder Kara-Meir. Their main philosophy at the time of their founding was that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. Holstein, the emissary for this faction, can be found in Port Sarim. History in the Sixth age Year 1 Founding of the faction After the news of the death of Guthix spread around the world and the ending of the fifth age, a druid known as Biehn was shocked to learn of the truth of Guthix's belief. Seeing how he misjudged the god, and found no reason to stay within Taverley, he left on a journey. Kara-Meir contacted Biehn after having received his letter. The two agreed to create a faction to continue Guthix's belief of a world belonging to no god. While Biehn was getting other mortals to join their cause, Kara-Meir managed to find Ux, a demon, to join the organisation. Biehn struggled with finding a name for the faction and wanted to call it "The Antitheists." Kara-Meir mocked his initial suggestion and proposed the simple name "The Godless." As the faction grew and received more supporters, a portal appeared north of Lumbridge. Kara-Meir and Ux went to Lumbridge to examine the reason for Ux's headache. Battles of the gods Soon after the portal grew bigger, Zamorak emerged through it and started destroying the ground around him to obtain Guthix's divine energy that was left over after his death. Saradomin arrived and interfered with Zamorak's plan and the two began to fight over the divine energy. The Godless had Kara-Meir with a few members to watch over the battle. They did not take direct action in the conflict, but had members positioned as spies in both gods' camps. Should the battle have escalated and been taken outside of the crater, they would have stepped in. After the battle was over, the Godless had hid away from sight. After the announcement of Sliske's game, Armadyl and Bandos built their respective towers and started their race to collect divine energy to fire at the other, where the Godless took a more direct approach to the battle in the hope of causing both sides to fire at the same time and strength, thus killing both gods. Members of the Godless would ambush caravans belonging to the two factions in order to prevent one side or the other from gaining a stronghold on the region. At times, they would offer a temporary truce to the combatants, or offer to ambush the other side more. They also had spies within the two warring faction, intent on sabotaging the Golems. During the beginning of the second year Bandos' death was witnessed, with the Godless once again scattering, returning to their everyday life. Year 2 Party of the gods After watching the Gods' battles Brassica Prime and Marimbo decided to throw in their own battle, but as a party instead of an actual fight. Kara-Meir and Holstein of The Godless soon arrived to attempt to stop this "battle between the gods", and Kara made a speech to the two gods, proclaiming that all races would soon be free of their influence. The two gods merely laughed at her, calling her names, while Brassica pelted her with cabbages and Marimbo with faeces. Kara-Meir then left to get cleaned up, leaving Holstein behind in her stead to overlook and attempt to disrupt the contest, although Brassica Prime merely believed him to be a poor naked homeless person, and Marimbo kept flirting with him. The Godless failed to stand victorious over them, and came in third, close to beating Marimbo's score. Year 3 Tuska's arrival The Godless were among the factions that detected the approach of the world eater, Tuska, to Gielinor. They joined forces with Zamorak, Armadyl, and Saradomin to stop this from happening. A barrier of Anima Mundi, similar to that of the Edicts of Guthix, protected Tuska from direct attack by the gods and Vorago, so a Scopulus was sent as Vorago's representative for the faction, to gather enough adventurers to help weaken the barrier of Anima Mundi and allow Tuska to be attacked directly. During this event, the Godless had overheard of the death of V, and went to his island in attempt to recruit new members. Finally the long battle came to an end, the Godless had succeeded in causing more damage towards Tuska allowing Vorago to give the killing blow himself. After Tuska landed south of the Wizard tower, The Godless, with a Scopulus, had set up a camp on Tuska to protect a portal on her back from the gods, as well as Gielinor from the portal itself, for this portal led to another world. Kara-Meir and Garlandia can be found on Tuska's back with the Scopulus. Year 4 & 5 Activities The Godless spent most of this time regrouping, trying to figure out what to do, and searching for ways to accomplish their goals. They've also been active doing other things since the death of Tuska. They were mentioned during Sliske's Endgame, when announcing Vorago's victory over Tuska. References See:Divine Beings